wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kult Krwi
Kult jest elitarną grupą zabójczyń (w jego szeregi przyjmuje się wyłącznie kobiety). Jego Członkinie są szkolone w posługiwaniu się każdym typem oręża, jednak to do walki wręcz przywiązuje się największą uwagę. Specjalnością kultu są zasadzki, budowanie prostych lub nieco bardziej skomplikowanych pułapek, skrytobójstwa i działania dywersyjne. Nie walczą one natomiast w na otwartym polu. Powstanie Kult Krwi jest bardzo starą organizacją, często mylnie uważaną za oddaną wyłącznie Khornowi. Jego utworzenie datuje się na pierwszą połowę trzydziestego piątego milenium. Według, przekazywanej ustnie legendy, pierwszymi zabójczyniami była grupa wychów mrocznych eldarów. Były to zabójczo skuteczne wojowniczki, zatracone w żądzy zabijania. Podczas jednego z "Polowań" grupa wpadła na grupę heretyków Slaanesha. Nienawiść żywiona do wielkiego wroga, była zaszczepiona w nich od urodzenia. Bez wahania rzuciły się na wroga, zmasakrowały wszystkich wyznawców i przy użyciu znalezionych w ich świątyni bomb zniszczyły budynek. Wszystko to bacznie obserwował Narth'Karan demoniczny książę Chaosu niepodzielnego, bardzo bliski, jednak nie oddany domenie Khorna. Od tamtego czasu uważnie śledził wojowniczki, czekając na ich potknięcie. Sytuacja nadarzyła się przy okazji jednego z rajdów. Wojowniczki zostały najęte przez archonta, nie istniejącej już kabały Złamanej Duszy, do pomocy w walce z Chaosem. Archont prowadził wówczas własną kampanie przeciw demonom, gdyż chciał pomścić swego poległego w walce brata. Sługami Chaosu, z jakimi przyszło walczyć eldarom, byli marines kakofonii wspierani przez zwykłych heretyków. Początkowo atak z zaskoczenia się powiódł i eldarzy jak zwykle, niszczyli zdezorientowanego wroga. Lecz potem na polu walki pojawił się zwabiony eldarskimi duszami demon Slaanesh'a. Bez trudu zabijał on kolejnych mrocznych, ucztując na ich energii życiowej. Wychy rzuciły się do szaleńczej szarży, jednak nie miały szans w walce z tą istotą. Narth'Karan nie miał zamiaru oddać swoich "wybranek" władcy przyjemności. Gdy walka miała się ku końcowi i na polu ostały się tylko owe wych, pod każdą z nich otworzyły się wrota immaterium i zabrały je na Miz'Anthe. Był to eldarski światostatek, który nie zdołał zbiec przed gniewem Pana Rozkoszy. Ostatecznie jednak stał on się siedzibą Nartha. Nie mając pojęcia o planach demona, wychy rzuciły się na demona. Był on tym faktem wyraźnie zadowolony, zdołały go nawet zranić, co spodobało mu się jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy już opadły z sił i były na skraju śmierci, demon zaryczał przeraźliwie a z jego paszczy wyleciały kulę energii osnowy. Każda z wojowniczek, przyjęła jedno trafienie. Jednak zamiast śmierci poczuł ulgę, rany się zagoiły razem z powracającymi siłami. Wówczas demon przemówił do nich, składając ofertę nie do odrzucenia, która nawiasem mówiąc, bardzo spodobała się eldarkom. Każda z nich ofiarowała swoją duszę pod opiekę demona, a ten podarował im ostrza, które wysysały duszę z przeciwników i oddawały je demonowi, przy okazji część duszy miała wzmacniać ostrza. Umowa była prosta, one zabijały karmiąc w ten sposób demona a ten w podzięce chronił ich duszę przed gniewem Slaanesha. Demona nie obchodziło jak zabójczynie będą odbierać życia swych wrogów, miały po prostu zabijać, to czy będą wcześniej ofiary torturować zabijać czy gwałcić, miał w głębokim poważaniu. Z czasem szeregi zaczęły rosnąć o kolejne eldarki a wkrótce także ludzkie wojowniczki. Najwięcej wyznawczyń kultu walczyło w światach Sabbat, u boku Paktu Krwi, chociaż organizacje te są od siebie niezależne, łączy je specyficzna więź. Nawet teraz kiedy światy Sabbat są zdobyte przez Imperium, Pakt i Kult Krwi walczą u swego boku. Dobrze zorganizowana armia, ma spory pożytek z dobrych zabójców i zwiadowców, a kultystką bardzo odpowiada współpraca z armią, która nie ma zamiaru raptem składać cię w ofierze. Szkolenie Każda zabójczyni przechodzi wieloletni trening bojowy, który ma na celu zwiększyć jej zdolności a także udowodnić iż jest ona godna walczyć w imię Narth'Karatha. Chociaż potrafią się posługiwać właściwie każdym rodzajem broni palnej, to broń biała stanowi ich główne uzbrojenie. Niektóre siostry noszą pistolety ręczne, lecz nie jest ich zbyt wiele. Pojedyncza wyznawczyni potrafi siać zamęt w szeregach wroga, głównie dzięki wyszlifowanym do perfekcji zdolnościom infiltracji, które po Inicjacji dodatkowo wspierane są przez demoniczne mutacje. Szkolenie trwa około dziesięciu lat, podczas których członkini poznaje różne metody zabijania. Dzieli się ono na kilka etapów: Etap I Wyeliminować słabych Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, pierwszy etap ma na celu znaleźć i wykluczyć najsłabsze ogniwa. Ten etap trwa zaledwie rok i polega on głównie na forsownym treningu i znęcaniu się, zarówno psychicznym jak i fizycznym nad nowicjuszką. Wiele z nich załamuje się fizycznie lub psychicznie i popełnia samobójstwo. Te które są zbyt słabe i nie dają rady są eliminowane, często egzekucja ma być przykładem dla reszty. Nie można się spierać, że chociaż okrutna jest to bardzo skuteczna forma motywacji. Etap II Poznaj swego wroga Zabójczyni Kultu Krwi ma być wszechstronna i skuteczna. Aby móc skutecznie zabijać musi wiedzieć gdzie, jak i kiedy zadać cios. Ten trwający trzy lata etap ma na celu nauczyć kultystkę z jakimi rodzajami przeciwników przyjdzie jej walczyć i jak takiego przeciwnika pokonać. Walka z szeregowym gwardzistą będzie wyglądała inaczej niż zmagania z doświadczonym weteranem a polowanie na dowódce zwiadu terenowego, będzie łatwiejsze niż wdarcie się do obozu nieprzyjaciela i zabicie jednego z dowódców. Szkolenie na tym etapie wciąż sprowadza się do walki wręcz, chociaż uwzględnia też skradanie się i rozwija w dziewczynie "instnkt łowcy", który pozwala wytropić i dopaść ofiarę i dopaść ją, gdy ta najmniej się tego spodziewa. Etap III Polowanie Na czas tego etapu, kandytaki opuszczają swoją "szkołę". Wcześniej dokonywały tylko czasowych wypadów, teraz mają opuścić swój "dom" na dłużej. Szkolenie terenowe trwa około dwóch lat, podczas których przyszła zabójczyni uczy się wykorzystywać teren do pomocy w walce. Poznaje ona techniki kamuflażu, uczy się metod infiltracji a także budowy pułapek. Po odbyciu tego szkolenia dziewczyna powinna umieć zakraść się do obozu wroga i dokonać zabójstwa a także jak zbudować prostą pułapkę. Przykładową pułapką mogą być trujące sidła. Polega ona na ustawieniu ukrytej siatki, która dodatkowo pełna jest przymocowanych do niej kolców. Jednak rzadko kiedy ich rolą jest zabicie. Podczas szkolenia dziewczyna uczy się też tworzenia potężnych trucizn i to one mają za zadanie zabić nieszczęśnika. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uda się zabić więcej niż jednego wroga, gdyż chcący ratować kolegę gwardziści sami mogą się poranić i zatruć. Innym rodzajem pułapek, są te wykorzystujące materiały wybuchowe i nie mam tu na myśli granatu na żyłce, chociaż to też często się sprawdza. Zabójczyni z odpowiednim sprzętem (który może zrabować z obozu wroga) potrafi wysadzić budynek, zrzucając go prosto na wroga. Inna sprawa, że jedna wojowniczka musiałaby zakradać się do obozu wroga z dziesięć razy, jeżeli chciałaby zgarnąć odpowiednią ilość materiału i przeżyć. Etap IV Krwawe Łowy Ten trwający prawie trzy lata okres, to prawdziwa próba dla morderczyni. Musi ona się wykazać sprytem, siłą, szybkością, zwinnością, inteligencją i mądrością. Testowana jest również jej odporność na ból. To właśnie na tym etapie adeptka otrzymuje liczne sakryfikacje i tatuaże. Chociaż wydaje się to być makabryczne, to dla młodej dziewczyny móc je nosić jest zaszczytem. Każda blizna i tatuaż ma symbolizować zaliczony test. Po przejściu każdego z egzaminów dziewczyna otrzymuje na swej skórze dowód przejścia testu. Miano krwawych łowów nadano temu etapowi z prostego powodu. Ostatnim testem są właśnie Krwawe Łowy. Odbywają się one na światostatku Miz'Anthe. Znajduje się tam piekielny labirynt usiany pułapkami i pełny groźnych bestii. Labirynt nie jest jednak zwykłą misternie ułożoną ze ścian mozaiką. Ma on rozległe otwarte strefy, tunele pełne groźnych mutantów a praktycznie wszystko w nim może zabić. Przed wyruszeniem adeptka wybiera sobie broń, która później ma jej służyć do końca życia, jest jej ona odbierana i umieszczana na jednym z kilku ołtarzy rozsianych po labiryncie. Jej zadaniem jest ją znaleźć i wydostać się z labiryntu. Jednak by ołtarz wypuścił trzymaną przez siebie broń, adeptka musi przelać swoją krew. Kolejnym powodem (poza wysoką umieralnością kandydatek) dla którego Łowy nazywane są tak a nie inaczej jest prawo bezwzględnej rywalizacji. Oznacza ono, że adeptka ma zabić każdą rywalkę jaką spotka. Etap V Inicjacja Po przejściu wszystkich prób i testów wojowniczka jest zabierana do chyba jedynej we wszechświecie świątyni Khorna. W niej znajduje się wielki ołtarz poświęcony Narth'Karanowi. Inicjacja wygląda następująco: Dziewczyna modli się do Narth'Karana idąc do ołtarza. Kładzie się na nim. Odprawiane są nad nią modlitwy błagalne o przyjęcie jej w szeregi Kultu. Wielka kapłanka bierze czyste ostrze ofiarne i pod koniec modlitwy wbija je prosto w serce dziewczyny. Musi być ono wbite tak by przebić ją na wylot. Dziewczyna do samego uderzenia nie może okazać cienia strachu. Wówczas staje przed obliczem Narth'Karana a on decyduje czy ta jest godna czy nie. Kultystki czekają dokładnie dobę od wbicia momentu, w którym runy na ołtarzu wypełniły się krwią. Jeżeli do tego czasu ostrze uniesie się i opuści ciało dziewczyny, oznacza to że została ona przyjęta. Jeżeli nie, zostaje pochowana na cmentarzu przed świątynią. Te które przeżyją otrzymują ostrze ofiarne, które od tamtego dnia jest stale związane z ich krwią. Zabijanie tym ostrzem szczególnie raduje Nartha. Z momentem przyjęcia, dziewczyna staje się pełnoprawną siostrą krwi. Szacuje się że całe szkolenie, licząc z inicjacją przeżywa jedna na dwieście kandydatek a i tak większość z nich zginie w ciągu pierwszych dziesięciu lat prawdziwej walki. Zmiany Po przejściu Inicjacji ciało dziewczyny ulega poważnym mutacją. Proces ten jest w miarę regularny, tzn są zmiany które zachodzą u każdej siostry i zmiany, które zachodzą całkowicie przypadkowo. Do zewnętrznych, zmian regularnych zalicza się zmianę koloru oczu, co wiąże się z jedną ze zdolności, zmianę koloru włosów (zwykle na czarny chociaż różnie z tym bywa) i zmianę koloru skóry. Staje się ona blada, nie ma to jednak związku z pigmentem skóry ale z krwią dziewczyny. Mutacje nieregularne, rzadko dotykają wewnętrznej budowy ciała, jednak często zachodzą zmiany zewnętrzne. Zmiany nieregularne mogą być różne i nawet najlepszy jasnowidz nie może przewidzieć czy wszystko pójdzie jak należy, czy dziewczyna skończy proces Inicjacji z parą rogów na głowie, kopyt u stóp, lub długich szponów u rąk. Był przypadek, dziewczyny, której wyrosły błony skórne, łączące ramiona i ręce z brzuchem. Kości Kultystki stają się znacznie wytrzymalsze, a jednocześnie lekkie (chociaż szpik wciąż jest w środku). Dodatkowo znacznie przyspieszają odruchy. Dziewczyna jest w stanie skakać na kilka metrów w górę i zeskakiwać z równie dużych wysokości bez obawy o zrobienie sobie krzywdy. Ich refleks może bez trudu konkurować z eldarskim. Kolejną ciekawą zdolnością jest odporność na większość trucizn i fakt że krew kultyski staje się trucizną, której nawet mała dawka wystarczy by zabić rosłego orka. Jest to też jeden z powodów dla którego skóra dziewczyna staje się trupio blada. Z chwilą inicjacji ustają także procesy starzenia się dziewczyny, zarówno zewnętrzne jak i wewnętrzne. Jeszcze nie urodziła się niestety dziewczyna, która dożyłaby chwili gdy proces ten znów by ruszył. Przyspieszona jest także regeneracja tkanek i obniżone zostaje tętno, przez co dziewczyna nie musi obawiać się wykrwawienia. Kolejny powód dla którego dziewczyna staje się blada, ten jednak zanika z wiekiem, gdyż organizm przyzwyczaja się do wolniejszego przepływu krwi. Ostatnią zmianą są oczy dziewczyny. Gdy stają się one czerwone, znacznie wyostrza się wzrok, w trudnych warunkach pozwalają jej także na widzenie w ciemności. Chociaż ma to pewne wady, oczy zaczynają wówczas świecić a to zwraca uwagę. Podczas trwania samej mutacji dziewczyna przeżywa ogromny ból co jest związane z potężnymi przemianami zachodzącymi w jej ciele. O ile zmiana koloru skóry wiąże się jedynie z wszechogarniającym zimnem w ciele dziewczyny, to już spowolnienie tętna jest znacznie bardziej bolesne. Aby nadać nowy rytm, ciało dziewczyny musi się najpierw "zatrzymać". Innymi słowy czeka ją atak serca, po którym serce ruszy (albo i nie) z nowym rytmem. Może się też zdarzyć, że serce ruszy ale zbyt późno czego efektem będzie niedotlenienie mózgu i śmierć albo otępienie umysłu. Jest to pierwsza zachodząca zmiana. Następną równie bolesną mutacją jest przeistoczenie się krwi. Jej krwinki mogą mogą przenosić dwa razy więcej tlenu niż normalnie, jednak stają się wówczas potworną trucizną, do której ciało kultyski musi przywyknąć. Liczne pęknięcia naczyń krwionośnych są bardziej niż pewne, często zdarza się że pęknie któraś z głównych arterii, a wtedy rusza prawdziwy wyścig z czasem. Po tej makabrycznej i śmiertelnej "transfuzji" rusza proces regeneracji ciała dziewczyny. Jest on o wiele szybszy niż normalnie i czasami podświadomość nie nadąża z poprawnym funkcjonowaniem, czego skutkiem może być nie zregenerowanie popękanych narządów tylko ich zatkanie. (Muszę tłumaczyć efekt?) Po zregenerowaniu jeżeli to poszło jak należy, następuje proces przyrostu i usprawnienia tkanki mięśniowej. Rozstępy a także ból związany z nagłym napięciem skóry, która często pęka, są najmniejszymi zmartwieniami dziewczyny. Często dochodzi do zerwania jakiegoś ścięgna, lub martwicy. Tak naprawdę to co powoduje wzrost demonicznej tkanki mięśniowej, jest niczym innym jak pasożytem, który żywi się naturalnymi mięśniami dziewczyny. W praktyce jest więc ona pożerana od środka. Często ten dziwny twór się zapomina i zjada to czego nie powinien. Po tym jak zastąpi tkankę mięśniową powinien zdechnąć, a demoniczna krew powinna nauczyć organizm jak wytwarzać i regenerować nową tkankę. W praktyce potwór potrafi zabić dziewczynę i zrobić z niej mutanta. Jest to o tyle niebezpieczne, że bestia jest wówczas żądna krwi. Zdarzyło się że przemieniony potwór zabił całą grupę wijących się w konwulsjach adeptek. (nie nikt ich nie pilnuje w czasie procesu przemiany) Zmiana w układzie kostnym, jest chyba najdelikatniejsza ze wszystkich, jedynym problemem dziewczyny jest to żeby nie spaść z ołtarza na którym leży, gdyż na początku kości stają się bardzo słabe i dopiero potem się utwardzają. Końcowym etapem jest zmiana oczu. Nie jest on tyle bolesny co przerażający. Dziewczyna czuje niewielki dyskomfort w oczach, ale wiąże się on z uczuciem, że coś pływa w oku. Niebezpieczeństem procesu jest fakt, że dziewczyna może znacznie pogorszyć lub całkowicie stracić swój wzrok. Jej oczy mogą też po prostu wybuchnąć, jest to równie efektowne co przerażające. Nie raz siostra, która przechodziła proces okazywała się być jedyną, która go przeżyła. Po śmierci Po śmierci, dusza wojowniczki może spoczywać w spokoju. Co ciekawe Nart'Karan często chroni też zwykłe adeptki, a nawet nowicjuszki, jeśli tylko te wykazywały dość woli. Przykładem mogą tutaj być adeptki, które poległy w walce ratując swoją mistrzynie, albo walczyły chociaż walka była z góry skazana na porażkę. W takiej sytuacji demoniczny książę bezdyskusyjnie, bierze duszę pod swoją opiekę, pozwalając jej spoczywać w spokoju. Oczywiście Slaanesh jest temu bardzo przeciwny i chciałby pożreć duszę eldarek służących w tych szeregach, jednak jest on hamowany przez Khorna, który również szanuje Kult Krwi za jego poświęcenie oddanie i lojalność. Wyjątkiem od reguły spokojnego spoczynku są mistrzynie kultu. Te wojowniczki po przejściu własnej inicjacji, otrzymują ulepszone ostrza. W rezultacie energia, która do tej pory szła wyłącznie dla Narth'Karana zostaje częściowo wchłonięta przez ostrze kultyski. Po jej śmierci, zebrana energia łączy się z duszą, a w rezultacie wojowniczka staje się nieśmiertelną demonicą. Zostanie nieśmiertelną to największy z możliwych zaszczytów. Co ciekawe demonica, posiada pamięć, zdolności jak i wiedze, sprzed swej śmierci. Jej moc, zależy tylko od ilości zabitych w walce wrogów. Zwykle nieśmiertelna jest dużo silniejsza od demona mniejszego, jednak naprawdę bardzo wiele jej brakuje do demonicznego księcia. Hierarchia Kultu W Kulcie panuje dość prosty podział na kilka stopni, a każda niżej położona siostra powinna (ale nie musi) być posłuszna wobec starszej siostry. Oczywiście głównym celem sióstr jest przelewanie krwi za swojego boga, jednak gdy zwykła siostra spotka na swojej drodze mistrzynię, ta może jej wydawać bezpośrednie polecenia, z zastrzeżeniem iż nie będzie to misja samobójcza. Siostry mają też zakaz zabijania się nawzajem Wynika to nie z troski o życie dziewczyny ale z korzyści dla władcy Kultu. Im dłużej taka żyje tym więcej krwi przelewa. Wyjątek stanowi nowicjuszka, którą mistrzyni czy inna siostra może zabić, jeżeli ta da jej powód, którym w praktyce może być wszystko. Członkinie Kultu Krwi dzielą się na: - Nowicjuszki - jest to najniższy stopień. Jest to stopień przyznawany każdej nowo-wstępującej w szeregi Kultu wojowniczce. Nosi go ona aż do ukończenia trzeciego etapu szkolenia. Wówczas musi być ona bezwzględnie posłuszna swojej mistrzyni, a ta ma prawo zrobić z nią co zechce. Jeżeli uzna, że dziewczyna jest słaba lub niegodna bycia zabójczynią, może ją zabić. - Adeptki - Tytuł nadawany dziewczynie, gdy ta rozpoczyna etap Krwawych Łowów i trwający aż do inicjacji. Na tym etapie mistrzyni traci nad wojowniczką kontrolę a jej rola sprowadza się do dawania rad, gdyż zasady testów są narzucane przez pradawne i święte rytułały i to one stanowią obowiązek adeptki. - Siostra Krwi - po przejściu wszystkich testów i prób oraz rytuale inicjacji, dziewczyna otrzymuje tytuł siostry krwi i zabójczyni. Od tamtej chwili nie musi słuchać się poleceń mistrzyni, chociaż jeżeli tego chce to wciąż może zostać jej towarzyszką, by się od niej uczyć. - Mistrzyni - Kiedy wojowniczka odsłuży dość długi czas w szeregach Kultu i osiągnie stopień mistrzowski w walce, może ubiegać się o tytuł mistrzyni. W odróżnieniu od testów rekrutacyjnych, test ten trwa tylko miesiąc. Jeżeli siostra zdąży przejść wszystkie próby, uzyskuje tytuł mistrzyni a także prawo do szkolenia adeptek. - Wielka Matka - to najlepsza, najsilniejsza i najpotężniejsza ze wszystkich wojowniczek. Jej zdolności potęgowane są przez samego Narth'Karana. Jest ona niezrównana w boju a żadna siostra ani mistrzyni nie ma prawa sprzeciwić się jej woli. Wielka Matka ma jednak zakaz odbierania życia innym siostrom i mistrzyniom, jeżeli nie ma ona wyraźnych dowodów na to że owa siostra działała na szkodę bractwa np: zabijając inne siostry. (wyraźnych czyli innych niż domysły i przeczucia). Kiedy jedna Matka umiera, pozostałe mistrzynie, chcące ubiegać się o ten tytuł walczą między sobą. - Kapłanki - tajemnicza część Kultu nad którą nikt nie ma właściwej kontroli. Kapłanki są bardzo tajemnicze i nigdy nie rozmawiają z innymi siostrami. Jedynym momętem w którym słychać ich głos jest tak naprawdę modlitwa. Co średnio kilkaset lat, kapłanki wybierają spośród sprowadzonych na szkolenie dziewcząt, dwanaście z nich. Nikt później ich nie widzi i nie wie co się z nimi dzieje. Co ciekawe, prakytcznie każda zabójczyni (nie licząc nowicjuszek, które mają specjalnie wydzielone kwatery) może wybrać sobie dom na światostatku, co wydaje się być bezsensowne biorąc pod uwagę, że zaglądają tam może raz na kilka, kilkadziesiąt lat. - Nieśmiertelna - po śmierci, mistrzyni zmienia się w nieśmiertelną, całkowicie świadomą swego dotychczasowego życia, naprawdę silną demonice. Co ciekawe jej wygląd zależy od niej samej, więc nie istnieje reguła, którą można ją opisać, gdyż każda jest inna. Upadłe Siostry których mutacje sprawiły, że straciły wzrok (ostatni etap), kończyny (pęknięte naczynia krwionośne przez które doszło do martwicy) rozum (atak serca i niedotlenienie), albo zmieniły się w mutanty z powodu pasożyta (zmiana w tkance mięśniowej) i wiele innych wywołanych mutacją, są nazywane Upadłymi. Mogą one służyć jako niewolnice w służbie zwykłych sióstr, być oddawane w ręce kultystów Khrona, albo być wyrzucane do labiryntu. Tak czy inaczej Upadła jest traktowana w taki sam sposób jak nowicjuszka a często nawet gorzej. Są mistrzynie które zabierają te bezbronne i sprawdzają dzięki nim czy przyszłe nowicjuszki są zdolne do odebrania komuś życia. Inne z kolei wolą te bardziej zmutowane by dzięki nim ćwiczyć swoje zdolności bojowe. Oczywiście mogą one stanowić zwykłą służbę, (najczęściej zajmumąc się kwaterami nowicjuszek). Co ciekawe zwykłe siostry często bywają zazdrosne, o upadłe. Jest to spowodowane zachowaniem kapłanek, które szkolą (oczywiście tylko niektóre) na sanitariuszki. Taka dziewczyna może równie dobrze opiekować się rannymi nowicjuszkami, lub wyruszać w towarzystwie mistrzyni i służyć im opieką medyczną lub dołączać do innych grup Chaosu. Najczęściej wybór pada na Pakt Krwi, z powodu ich zorganizowania jak i faktu że bardzo cenią sobie oni owe medyczki. Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Ienstret